


Letters.

by Rymwho



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Unrequited Love, Xenophobia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rymwho/pseuds/Rymwho
Summary: En sus cartas hablaba de su ingreso a la familia DiLaurentis y como era feliz por eso. ojala que fuera verdad.
Relationships: Alison DiLaurentis/Emily Fields, Emily Fields/Paige McCullers
Kudos: 5





	Letters.

Hubo una vez una bella mujer extranjera dio un largo camino de viaje desde su país natal a otro país solo para casarse con una bella chica rubia.

La rubia venía de un pequeño pueblo que se ocultaba entre las montañas. Cuando la conoció en ese entonces trabajaba como contadora en alguna ciudad extranjera y se enamoro de la morena.

Cuando la rubia pidió que se casara con ella el padre de la rubia cayo enfermo y murió. Al ser la última hija de la familia DiLaurentis Alison no tuvo otra opción mas que regresar a su país de origen llevándose con ella su prometida.

Se llamaba Emily.

No era un nombre común en ese pueblo y bueno, no era lo único diferente de ella. su color piel morena, ojos cafés oscuros y su cabello negro eran muy diferentes a los del pueblo.

Por lo general no habría nada de malo en eso.

El pueblo al quedar de paso con una ciudad grande recibía mucha visita extranjera que presenciaba su ida y venida que pasaban la noche para partir por la mañana pero...¿quedarse para siempre?

Paige al recibir la invitación de boda de sus mejores amigas donde hizo el cupido para que funcionara la relación se apresuró a comprar un boleto avión para llegar a tiempo a la boda pero no lo logro aunque si logro al menos llegar a la fiesta después.

Alison al verla se escabulle con ella fuera de las celebraciones e invitados. Ambas se sentaron en el porche en el hogar DiLaurentis viendo el cielo nocturno.

―Sabes? Cuando una hija o hijo DiLaurentis se va a casar sus deseos nunca importara… ―Comienza Alison y es cortada por Paige.

―Creo que se a lo que te refieres. ―Contesta Paige. Al ver todo lo formal que era la boda fue fácil imaginar lo conservadora que era ese pequeño pueblo, e igual fácil imaginar que los familiares no verían bien el ingreso de Emily a la familia.

―Fue difícil conseguir que me dejaran casar con una extranjera y mas con una chica..

―Ali ―Hablo Paige a la rubia

― ¿Si, Paige?

― Sabes que eres la única que puedes cuidar a Emily ¿cierto?

― Lo se

― Ella es una chica maravillosa y ¿Sabes que tienes una maldita suerte cierto?

Una pequeña sonrisa se forma en los labios de Alison y con un aire de grandeza dijo:

― Por supuesto que lo se. Envídiame.

Paige le da un pequeño golpe al hombro de Alison en modo de juego.

Las tres eran muy buenas amigas.

Paige conoció a Alison mientras que ambas trabajaban en un banco de Puerto Rico, también ambos iban al mismo vecindario donde trabajaba Emily en un pequeño Café. Paige se reía constantemente de ambas cuando luchaban en comunicarse.

―¿Sabes? ―Comenzó Alison―. Creo que lo sentías igual ¿o me equivoco? Que Emily se siente menos atraída por mí que por…

―Olvidalo.

Cuando Emily comenzaba a confesarle sus sentimientos a Paige esta última se tuvo que contener. Sabía que no podía aceptar a la bella morena, no cuando aún tenía sus demonios y sabe no podría darle una vida digna. En cambio motivo a Alison para que persiguiera a Emily y ayudo a ser el cupido insólita en la relación.

Page toco el hombro de Alison.

―Haz feliz a Emily. Alison.

―Lo hare. Lo prometo.

…

...

...

3 meses después de la boda Alison visto a Paige en su despacho de california.

―Muy buenos días. Vengo por cosas del trabajo así que ¿Qué tal?

Paige le sonríe a su amiga pero al ver la fatiga de la rubia se hizo una idea de lo que en realidad vino. Con la mayor naturalidad que pudo contesto de buena manera y pregunto:

―¿Qué tal Emily?

Alison tiene una pequeña sonrisa ―han pasado…cosas.

― ¿cosas? ―Se temió lo peor

Emily nunca logro que la aceptaran en la familia DiLaurentis y tampoco en el pueblo a excepción de unas personas.

Había muchas diferencias. Las costumbres, la vida cotidiana, en la cultura. En especial en color marrón de la piel ellos consideraban que era una mancha en el 'perfecto' pueblo

― Quiero hablar con la gente de ese lugar no entiendo cual es su problema. Emi hace todo lo posible para aprender correctamente, pero mis familiares no tratan de aprender de ella. los días son simplemente "Buenos días" o "gracias". Mi madre insiste en que la "nuera" es la que tiene que adaptarse.

Y aun así Emily no se rendía fácilmente y se esforzaba para adaptarse en el pueblo de Rosewood. Trabajaba sin descanso en la cafetería lidiando con la gente hasta la hora de cerrar. Intentaba comunicarse correctamente con la ayuda de Alison y sus amigas. Cuando no comprendía se excusaba con una pequeña sonrisa timida.

Paige se imaginaba a la pobre Emily haciendo todos esos esfuerzos…

Y en ese entonces odio a Alison por romper la promesa.

―Deberías visitarnos algún día ―murmuro la rubia―. A Emily le encantaría verte…

Asiente en silencio. Alison añade: ―Quiero que la alegres…

Paige se perdió en esas últimas palabras que pronunció su amiga sin poner atención en lo que Alison decía.

― ¿Qué ocurre? ¿te enojaste?

― Me prometiste hacerla feliz, ¿recuerdas? Lo siento ya no tengo tiempo.

―Paige…

―a la próxima no llegues de sorpresa, haz una cita con mi secretaria.

Alison la miro confundida tratando se procesar lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Ninguna de las dos se despidió.

…

…

…

Un año después de la boda. Alison volvió a visitar a Paige.

Y hablaron sobre el divorcio de Alison.

―Nuestro matrimonio no tiene nada de malo. Yo amo a Emily y ella me ama a mí, eso no lo dudarían. Pero mi familia está llenando de mal a nuestra relación y ha llegado muy lejos.

Alison cada día estaba más pálida y se veía cansada. Obviamente estaba sufriendo por su situación entre la espada y la pared en este caso la familia y Emily.

Paige sintió por un momento pena por ella.

Pero por mas 'atrapada' que Alison estuviera, se tendría que mantener firme en lo que es importante para ella, hay una respuesta para eso pero parece que no llegara pronto a ella.

―tal vez tu…

―Silencio

Alison da un suspiro.

―Tal vez atar a Emi a largo plazo en el pueblo la hará muy infeliz…tal vez deberíamos comenzar una nueva vida…

― ¿y eso te parece bien? ―Por primera vez desde que comenzó la conversación Paige por fin miro a Alison.

― ¿Cómo?

― Si estas convencido que esa es la solución, entonces adelante y hazlo. Yo no tengo nada que ver con eso.

Alison apretó los puños por las palabras de Paige.

Paige volvió a los papeles sin decir mas.

Alison no tenía idea de que Emily le escribía a Paige después de la boda.

No decía ninguna mala palabras sobre la familia de su esposa o que cada día era una tortura, en cambio escribía lo feliz que llegaba a ser.

Emily mentía muy bien en sus letras.

Y en cada carta sus palabras finales eran lo mismo con un "estoy segura que tu también debes ser feliz, Paige"

Por eso al escuchar a su amiga sobre la situación en el hogar hacía que su interior se llenara de ira y frustración.

Pero…nunca respondió a sus cartas.

Pensó que si le escribía con palabras de ánimo o consuelo o palabras importantes Emily finalmente se rompería y no quería eso. Pasaba noches leyendo las cartas y con una hoja en blanco a lado de ella deseando escribir algo pero no podía.

―Por favor… ―comenzó Alison tenía un tono suplicante pensaba que en cualquier momento se arrodillaría ante ella.

―ves estas facturas? ¿podrás resolver una?

Alison la ve con la boca abierta por un momento, vio la factura y antes si la podría resolver, pero con lo que está sucediendo últimamente no lo hará. Le lanza una pequeña sonrisa timida a Paige y admite que no puede hacerlo.

―Si no puedes resolver una simple factura ¿Cómo esperas resolver el desastre de tu vida?

Y ahí es cuando ambas lo sintieron.

Una larga amistad se estaba cayendo a pedazos muy rápido.

…

…

…

Han pasado 5 años des que Paige vio a Alison, 6 a Emily, 1 mes desde la última carta. El tiempo pasaba muy rápido, más rápido de que quería y esperaba.

Alison hizo su 3er viaje para ver a Paige nuevamente en su despacho. Cuando la castaña la vio comprendió que el tiempo no le hizo ningún favor a la rubia y con una voz monótona…solo ha venido anunciar la muerte de Emily.

Se suicido

―se tomo muchos medicamentos y simplemente se acostó…

Paige se le cayeron unas pequeñas lágrimas. Dentro de ella se estaba quemando.

Las cartas de Emily habían dejado de llegar desde hace un mes, se alegro por ella porque ya no contaría esas mentiras sobre su integración a la familia y al pueblo que tanto le costaba escribir…

―N-no pude hacer nada ―Dice Alison llorando―. ¡Estuvo sola hasta el final!

― pero ¿¡Por qué!? ―Paige exigió respuestas, estaba enojada con Alison por todo lo malo que estaba sucediendo.

La castaña sabía perfectamente que Alison al igual que ella sufría bastante al debatirse entre la familia y su esposa.

Sin embargo, no le podía perdonar fácilmente.

Se lo había prometido. Le dio su palabra. Que a pesar de todo protegería a Emily de todos y si era algo mas que odiaba de todo esto era que Alison no lo cumplió.

―Te diré algo. Mi familia y los demás no estaban equivocados del todo. Para vivir en paz en un pueblo como Rosewood tienes que aceptar reglas especiales. Yo nací y crecí con esas reglas en el fondo de mi sabía perfectamente que traer a Emily al pueblo no haría ningún bien y sufro por eso. Soy débil a tus ojos, lo se. Pero se algo…

Sin dejar que acabara Paige le lanzo un puñetazo que conecto directamente con la nariz de la rubia mandándola al suelo, de seguro le rompió la nariz.

Alison de algún modo se lo esperaba.

―…Se que Emily debió estar contigo. Es lo que creía todos los días y que si se hubiera casado contigo de seguro ella aun viviría.

Paige fuertemente cerro los ojos pensando en Emily y Alison, deseo poder regresar

Paige se tumbó a lado de ella y cerró los ojos pensando en Alison y Emily y comprendió que era débil.

― ¿Por qué nunca contestaste las cartas? Ella solo pedía una.

Alison en realidad si había leído cada una de las cartas que mandaba Emily a Paige. Los leía y luego los sellaba nuevamente para su destino final. Si hubiera querido pudo haber quemado cada una de ellas no hubiera sido justo para su esposa. A veces quería que las mentiras de la morena fueran reales…

― No- no sabía como…

― ¿Por qué no? A ella con una simple palabra tuya la animarías toda la vida

―Pero…

― ¿Que era su esposa? TU fuiste la que mas estuvo en su corazón y lo sabía perfectamente desde que te conocí y solo podía hacer una cosa para mantenerla…

Paige la miro atónita sin poder creer lo que la rubia iba a decir ―Dime que no lo hiciste.

―Y-Yo fingía ser tu. Le escribía en todas las cartas simples cosas como. "Se fuerte" "Pronto iré por ti" "te amo". No sabes cada vez que recibía esas cartas su cara se le iluminaba para todo el mes cosa que jamás logre superarte en varios aspectos pero si te gane en algo…

La castaña se subió encima de Alison y le lanzo otro puñetazo y así uno tras otro.

―Soy débil al igual que ella y por eso comprendía sus sentimientos.

―Los 3 somos débiles…

Paige comenzó a pensar. Emily en verdad creía las cartas que supuestamente ella escribió? O sabía que Alison las fingía para ella. Emily sufría tanto que pensaba que eran reales para mantenerla viva.

La castaña se levantó lentamente de la rubia.

―Hubo una carta que no te envié y eso fue hace 2 meses en ella te pedía ayuda y que la rescates. ¡Pero fui una idiota al no hacerlo!

Paige se quedó clavada en su sitio y vio como Alison se levantaba lentamente del suelo.

―'Se fuerte' esas dos palabras bastaron para que se suicidara.

Alison le devolvió el golpe a Paige

― ¡'Se fuerte'! ―repitió. ― te preguntare algo ¿la hubieras ayudado con esa carta?

Y así termino la Historia entre Alison y Paige.

Alison se dio la vuelta sin esperar respuesta de la castaña y se marchó del lugar para nunca volverse ver jamás.

...

...

...


End file.
